


Light Me Up

by ViciousInnocence



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pillow Talk, Post-War of the Spark, in my feelings over the new Ral chapter, short and sweet, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 16:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousInnocence/pseuds/ViciousInnocence
Summary: Every day, there's something new,to keep me in love with you.





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> As usual with these mtg fics wrote in a couple of hours with no beta wuu good luck x

Tomik’s getting close, pretty little moans falling from parted lips, his head falling back as his body arches up from the mattress.

He’s pushing his hips up against him, as Ral’s hand moves to the small of his back for support.

It’s hard for him too, especially when Tomik’s whining and sighing his name like a prayer, the hand on his shoulder grounding them both together.

He keeps snaking his hips, the sounds and sights of Tomik laid out on his back more than enough to sate him a few minutes longer.

When Tomik starts to beg, Ral can’t find it in himself to spite them both any longer. He starts moving the hand holding his lover back with a tight ring, and watches him come apart.

Tomik’s now lying on their bed before Ral, a thin sheen of sweat across his skin, white silk sheets threaded about his pale legs.

His brown hair’s a mess and there’s love bites at his neck, but he’s never looked more beautiful.

As the cool night air from the window brushes against his bare skin, the feeling hits Ral like a ten tonne brick wall, crushing his chest and sending shoots of white light through his veins. He feels like he’s glowing from the inside out, unable to take his eyes off Tomik.

It's moments like this, where knows he’s fucked - because he’s in love with this man.

Even the scent of him is an aphrodisiac, the gentle hint of his cologne mixed with sweat and his skin.

Some days he can’t get himself close enough to it, arms around him tightly, his nose pressed where his collar bone meets his neck.

His heart is aching at the sight of the moonlight on the other’s smooth chest, his face perfectly accented in the light. Tomik’s lips are still red from their kisses, and Ral can’t stop himself as those blue eyes stare back up at him.

He has to say it. He can’t hide these feelings anymore.

But his throat is dry, his mouth empty of words for fear over pain of heartbreak returning.

He must be making a strange face, because now Tomik’s laughing softly,

“Is there something on my face, love?”

Ral’s heart melts even further at the other’s smile, reaches out and drags his hand up the other’s leg instead, approving of the way goosebumps follow in his wake.

He collapses onto his side, inches between them on the bed as they lie together, his hand continuing to stroke the line of the other’s body.

“Sometimes I have to pinch myself,”

He offers a wry smile,

“Just to check I’m not dreaming.”

The face Tomik makes tells him that the dry note of humour has been received, though both of them are unable to ignore the strong current of truth underneath.

They lock gazes a little longer, basking in the afterglow, until Tomik shuts his eyes, dark eyelashes a stark contrast against his soft skin. Ral continues to glide his fingertips over the other man, because he can’t help himself. He’s only just got him back, and he vows to never let him slip away again.

A few more minutes follow before reluctantly Ral shifts to lie on his back, pulling the thin sheets up over their hips.

Tomik moves with him, arranging himself comfortably against his boyfriend, head resting on the other’s shoulder, arm wrapping around down to his waist.

This time it’s Tomik who lets his hand wander the other’s chest and Ral can’t help but hold onto him a little tighter.

“Ral.”

Ral blinks his eyes open once more, unaware he’d even shut them at all. Tomik has shifted above him, hair flopping messily over his forehead, over his eyes burning down with an intensity Ral can’t describe.

“I’m falling for you.”

At first Ral says nothing at all.

Moments pass as the world stands still.

And next, he’s crying.

Silent tears welling up, one breaking free to slide down his face.

“I’m sorry, I just-“

He brings a hand up to wipe them away, but it’s caught sharply at the wrist and Tomik is leaning down, wordlessly kissing the tear from his face.

Ral is surely bright red now, as he’s speechless. 

Tomik's back over him, smiling like a guardian angel.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything.”

Ral laughs a little, mostly nerves trying to disguise anything else.

When suddenly the intensity he felt minutes before returns and he finds himself reaching out to hold the other’s face, Tomik’s hand still wrapped at his wrist, his blue eyes still wet.

“Every day, I fall further in love with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm legit just in my feelings rn with Ral...annddd this happened? I wanted to write smth nice for him :C  
I haven't really thought about it much or beta'd it so I hope it's alright lol


End file.
